ScaredOfALittleBlood
by darknessXvampire
Summary: Chose between life for you friends, or the undead for your love. Amy is stuck between two lifes, the one she used to know and the one is is living now. They are out to get her, but one is her friend. Can he be trusted, or will he turn his back on her...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Dying To Get Out**

"This isn't funny guys! GET OUT HERE NOW!" Aly called as she ran deeper into the forest. "ALEC! JON! HALLIE!" her yells were answered only by the echoes of her voice. A tree branch above her snapped. Whirling around Aly saw nothing behind her. "Guys I'm getting VERY scared come out!" she yelled even louder. She felt a hand come over her mouth and grab her hands.

"You shouldn't be out in the woods alone at night," Aly tried to scream but her voice was caught in her throat. Trying to break free she felt the hands tightening around her. "Don't worry, it won't hurt," She some what broke free, still having one arm in the hands of her captor. She came eye to eye with a boy about her age looked a few years older. His jet black hair, which was about down a little past his ears, fell into his eyes, which were a light hazel color. He was very pale. Like he never got any sun at all, but the weirdest thing was he had fangs hanging out of his mouth.

"Wh-wh-…" Aly couldn't choke out the words.

"Who am I?" he asked. She nodded. "A shadow, your soul, darkness," Aly got lightheaded. "My name is Gerard."

"What do you want," she said walking further from him making his grip on her tighten.

"I could think of many uses for you," he smirked. Alys stomach felt sick. "But I think you would be more useful somewhere else." She looked at him with a confused look. "Run." he let her go. It took her a moment.

"But aren't you…"

"RUN!" he shouted once again, Turning and running as fast as she could she looked back to see Gerard standing there with sorrow in his eyes. She turned to look forward and saw someone or something else blocking her view. Running into it she hit the floor. She looked up to come face to face with a boy who looked more her age. His light brown hair fell into his eyes and his crystal blue eyes shone beneath his hair. Also he had fangs.

"This has to be a bad dream," Aly said to herself. A girl who looked about in her twenties stood beside him.

"Thinking of running away now were we?" the girl said. Her bright red curly hair fell down to her shoulder blades and piercing green eyes stood from behind her hair. She licked her fangs that seemed to glow in the moonlight Aly felt a hand come around her shoulders. She looked to see Gerard standing next to her.

"Take her back, and this time don't let her go." The girl snapped. The guys nodded and the girl disappeared into the night. Just like that.

"I'm sorry," Gerard whispered into her ear. Aly looked into his eyes, they were filled with sadness.

"I bet you're wondering who I am," the other spoke. Aly made no jester to even act like she cared who he was. "My name is Liam," he said. His crystal blue eyes shone brightly beneath his hair. "Don't worry, you'll be one of us soon," he smirked. Aly fainted from exhaustion and fright.

A dimly lit room was the view Aly saw when she woke up. The door slowly creaked open. She sat back on the bed.

"Aly, it's just me," Gerard stood in the doorway. Forcing a slight smile on her face she looked up at him. "**_How does he know my name?"_** She wondered.

"You're wondering how I know your name." She nodded. **_"Did I say that out loud?_** She thought looking down at the floor.

"No you didn't say that out loud. I have my ways," he said, he walked over to the bed and sat down by her. She couldn't help but cry. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Wha-what d-do you wan-want me for?" she said between her sobs. Gerard looked at her. She couldn't look at him. He put his hand on the side of her cheek. It was warm, unlike the room, which wad freezing beyond belief. Calming herself down she managed to look at Gerard straight in the eyes. You could get lost in eyes like those.

"It's not what I want you for," he said.

"Please, jut let me go, I'll give you anything," she felt a lump in her throat.

"No I can't," he said. Aly wanted to cry again. She just wanted to see Alec, and Jon, and Hallie again. Gerard stood up and opened the door. "Come here," he said gesturing to walk over by him. "Close your eyes," hesitantly Aly closed her eyes.

She closed her eyes and Gerard took her back to her house. He laid her down in her bed and softly kissed her on her forehead. "Like I said, I can't," then he disappeared back into the night.

Aly felt a soft kiss on her head,

"Like I said, I can't." she opened her eyes quickly and Gerard was gone.

"Gerard," she said quietly. He was gone; the doors to the balcony were opened. The curtains swayed back and forth in the wind.

Aly awoke the next morning with a massive headache, and the ringing of her alarm clock wasn't much help. "**_Was it_** **_just a dream?"_** She thought. The curtains swayed back and forth in the autumn wind. "**_Guess not."_** Aly walk to her bathroom, brushing her short blonde hair, which had black highlights in it, starring into her deep blue eyes. Pulling on her clothes for the day, she noticed something on her bed, an envelope, with a signal black rose next to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Scared Of The Light**

Aly walked over to her bed and held the rose up to her nose. She took in its wonderful yet deadly fragrance. Looking the envelope over she noticed what appeared to be a blood stain on the front of it. Slowly she turned to envelope over and started to open it.

"Aly! Come down here now, you're going to be late for school!" Quickly she stuffed the letter in her pocket and ran downstairs. Running out to her mother's car she stopped to grab her book bag.

Pulling up to the school Aly knew all to well, she wasn't paying any attention to her mother's comments about her attire, but instead thinking about all that happened yesterday night.

Aly walked the hallways, not paying any attention to where she was going, but some how managing not to run into anyone in the process. Managing to get through all her morning classes with out zooming out, Aly walked to lunch.

"Aly, over here!" Quickly snapping her head in the direction of the voice, all met the eyes of her friend Hallie.

"HALLIE?" She yelled. "WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT? WHERE DID YOU GUYS GO?"

"Aly, we were scared about you. We thought something happened, and then we just went home, thinking you went home too."

"Well you scared me. Why did you leave me?" Aly questioned sitting next to Hallie.

"Aly, you left us." Hallie answered. Aly stared at her friend. Something was different about her, but Aly didn't know what.

Aly ran to her house after school. Running upstairs she locked herself in her room, finally alone, able to read the letter. Tearing it open she threw the envelope on the floor and read the note aloud to herself.  
_Aly_

_You are not safe. I will try to protect you all I can, but they are getting stronger everyday. They are watching you. While you sleep and while you are awake. They are the wind through your hair, and your shadow on the ground. Pleases believe me; you can't trust anyone, but me. Not your friends not your family. You have to trust me. They will stop it nothing so that you do not expose the existence of our kind, even if it means killing you. You will most likely not ever see me, but I will watch over you. _

_Forever and always yours_

_Gerard _

Aly stopped and looked around her room, wondering if all the things Gerard said were true. Just then she heard the door downstairs slam shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Fright Night**

Aly slowly and quietly walked to the top of her stair case. The girl she saw the other night in the woods was in the doorway. Aly froze in fright, trying not to make a sound. The girl looked around the house and walked towards the stairs. Running quickly but quietly, Aly fled to her room. She locked her door shut and turned around to come face to face with Gerard. Letting out a short scream of surprise he grabbed her arm and pulled her to her balcony outside her room. She looked over and saw her rose from him was welting and losing life quickly.

"Gerard, what's going on?" Aly asked looking at his worried face. He simply replied,

"They're here for you."

"Search the house, I sense her presence, go find her" Snapped the girl. The two others that stood behind her disappeared into the house. The girl walked up the stairs and into the long hallway, she looked down the hall and saw a shadow from a room. The door was closed; she walked over to the door and heard voices coming from the inside. Listening she waved her hand over the door and it clicked.

Aly and Gerard snapped their heads at the direction of the door. It flew open,

"TRATOR," yelled the girl pointing at Gerard. "I knew we couldn't trust you." Gerard stood in front of Aly.

"Why are you yelling at me?" He questioned. "I caught her, like we planned." Aly froze in her place. "I was going to bring her back to you, I would not lie to you my mistress." The girl smiled.

"You had me worried, but know I see I can trust you completely. Now, take her back, we will drain her life when the moon is right."

Aly was swept up off her feet, and the next thing she knew, she was back in the familiar cave.

"Aly," Gerard started.

"No," she snapped. "I trusted you; I guess that's what I get for being a sucker for a sweet talker. Kill me now, just do it, I can't believe I trusted you. You're such a…"

"ALY!" Gerard yelled. She glared at him. "Listen to me; I don't want to hurt you. I never have. Don't you remember me? Don't you recognize who I am?" She stared into his eyes. Those eyes, they were so familiar yet, so unrecognizable.


End file.
